The goal of the Neuropathology Core of Alzheimer's Disease Center Core is to provide brain tissue to researchers from Alzheimer's disease and control patients who have had thorough clinical evaluations, have been followed regularly premortem, and have had an extensive neuropathological evaluation postmortem. The Rush Alzheimer's Disease Center already has numerous patients coming to autopsy with Alzheimer's disease and plans to implement two methods to obtain comparable numbers of control patients. The proposed protocol for harvesting the brains of these patients will provide well- fixed and quickly frozen brain tissue with short autolysis times to investigators. Each Alzheimer's disease and control patient will be comprehensively evaluated by a neuropathologist using the standard criteria for the diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease and other non-Alzheimer's disease dementias. These data will be reviewed in a monthly meeting with the Clinical Core to promote correlative studies and identify atypical cases. These data and specimens will be stored and indexed to allow quick retrieval and distribution to investigators. Through the procedures outlined above, the Neuropathology Core will meet its ultimate goal of facilitating research investigators and will maximize its potential as a valuable resource of the ADCC.